Radiance
by DigistarDBZ
Summary: Arbormon doesn't talk much, but his mind speaks volumes. Shounenai hintings, you'll see what the couple is inside


Radiance  
by DigistarDBZ  
* * * *  
Footsteps.  
  
I rather don't like to have my privacy intruded upon, but...  
  
The sound of these footsteps don't get my guard up as easily as usual.  
  
It's a clattering sound, metal walking against metal. A sound I'm familiar with.  
  
'Almost too familiar with,' I remind myself. 'Familiar with to the point where you don't even care if he's coming behind you.'  
  
"You seem to be preoccupied, Arbormon." His voice says from behind me, as smooth as the glass he seems to be entirely made out of. "I do hope I'm not intruding."  
  
"You're not." I never speak more than I feel I have to. I save that for deep thought. Words are useless in times like this.  
  
"I do wish you would talk more," he replies, standing directly behind me. "Then we all could hear just what's on that mind of yours."  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
He chuckles softly, the soft ringing in it bringing that feeling of a rock back to the tip of my stomach. Every time, that soft, ringing chuckle...  
  
"I see your will is as strong as you are," he answers, taking a seat next to me. If there was any light in the room, it glistened against his mirrors, acting like flashlights to illuminate the darkness. "But all five of us have limits. Grottomon keeps finding that out the hard way."  
  
"He does." I reply to him. "They are strong."  
  
"The humans?" he asks before I nod in response. "Ah, yes... the ones who found the other five spirits. Lord Cherubimon would've had those last five spirits if somehow word hadn't gotten out to the human world."  
  
"Bad timing."  
  
"Indeed, bad timing..." he muses in response, putting his hands to his non-existant chin in a thinking position. "If we just knew where Seraphimon and Ophanimon were hiding, then things would be easier."  
  
I am not sure what to respond, it's always very hard for me to talk to him... just those last few words were completely on impulse.  
  
There is an uneasy silence as I continue to think of what to say to him next.  
  
The way he looks- how he sits there, just thinking... perhaps he his considering what to say next, as well.  
  
I don't know how much time passes before he finally says, "You have something on your mind."  
  
I freeze a little as I consider what I should say. How can I respond to a question with an unknown response?  
  
"I asked you a question. Do you have something on your mind?"  
  
"..Yes."  
  
"I thought so," he replies, looking me over. "Even if you look expressionless, I can most definately tell that something is troubling you."  
  
"It is nothing bad."  
  
He stands up- all of his beautiful, shining magnificence- as he looks me over. I look back at him- words do not even come to mind as my eyes lock to his radiance.  
  
I can't look away...  
  
Every time! Every time I look at him, or listen to him, or even think about him...  
  
It's so close, so inviting...   
  
Yet so forbidden, so unknown...  
  
"Am I sensing a bit of narcissism in you?" He asks me with a small streak of taunt in his glassy voice. "You can't seem to look away at yourself."  
  
It's not easy to reply to him. I could care less about my far-less glamorous appearence in his mirror as he speaks to me.   
  
Even if it's my own reflection I see, I only see him.  
  
"...Not at myself..."  
  
He looks puzzled. "You're not looking into your own reflection?"  
  
I shake my head in confirmation. "No."  
  
He paces, placing his hands behind his back. The giant mirrors on his wrists would make him look akward, but...  
  
Not to me. I don't know why, but.. it looks perfect.  
  
His style.  
  
His OWN style.  
  
"Well, I would assume that you would look at me while I am talking, but would still see your own reflection instead of me."  
  
"You are a steel spirit." I reply.  
  
"That I am," he replies, turning his back to me, his hands still put behind his back. "A natural radiance by any other sense of the word."  
  
I turn back to my original position, as he his now behind me once more.  
  
There is silence before I hear his footsteps again.  
  
Closer and closer, they clatter towards me.  
  
"So perhaps something else is troubling you," he whispers softly, placing one of his hands on my shoulder.  
  
I tense immediately, my hands balling into tight fists.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Perhaps you weren't looking at *yourself* in the reflection."  
  
I inhale sharply and swiftly. Does he..?!  
  
"Do you ever wonder about the rest of us in that silent mind of yours?"  
  
Hah. No Digimon's mind is ever silent.  
  
"..Perhaps."  
  
Tingling surges zip through every fiber of my being as the warm feeling of soft breathing dances against he back of my head as he speaks to me, "If not all, but just one of us?"  
  
It's not what it seems... is it?  
  
Does he...  
  
Does he suspect anything...?  
  
He is silent for a moment as his hand rests on my shoulder, moving only slightly sideways, from left to right every few moments.  
  
"Then perhaps you need a little more time to collect your thoughts, Arbormon."  
  
His hand leaves my shoulder as the footsteps being to get quieter and quieter until they are just momentary memories.  
  
I inhale slowly, then breathe out in a similar manner.  
  
I wish this concept what I believe is 'affection' didn't feel so foreign to me. It is such a difficult concept to grasp...  
  
I look behind me to the entrance to the cave, from which he entered, to where he exited.  
  
Especially if that 'affection' is for him.  
  
Yet... it doesn't feel right to just think his name, rather to just let it flow off my tounge without wanting to worry about what the others would say.  
  
"..Mercuremon."  
  
Perfect.  
-----  
*~Owari~* 


End file.
